


Duties Of The Oracle

by STIKER123



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Gangbang, Healing Sex, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Multiple Sex Positions, Oracles, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Purifying, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex, duties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 05:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STIKER123/pseuds/STIKER123
Summary: As the Oracle, Lady Lunafreya Nox Flueret has a calling to fulfill for her king and husband-to-be.  That may be the case but she also has a duty to her people, a duty which her abilities as an Oracle helps fulfill also.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	Duties Of The Oracle

**Author's Note:**

> Another story i wrote a while ago but which I forgot about, this is an older story so its quality may not match my more recent ones

As the Oracle, a messenger of the gods, Lady Lunafreya Nox Fleuret has the duty of aiding the Chosen King of Lucis, her betrothed lover, Noctis Lucis Caelum, in fulfilling his calling to dispel the darkness that would soon plague the world. However, she also had her own personal duties as demanded by the kind of person she was; she could use her powers of the Oracle to dispel the Starscourge that threatened to plague the world and its people, she uses it to heal those infected with.

As the Oracle it is Lunafreya's duty to help those who needed it and that was exactly why she stood in a field, donning her usual sleeveless, knee length dress with a snowy white blanket strewn on the floor. She was waiting for a group who have supposedly been suffering with Starscourge ailments and her moral compass demanded her to help, what good is an Oracle who doesn't intend to help those who needed it.

It wasn't long before Luna heard approaching footsteps and chatter and she looked over her shoulder with a smile at the arrivals, the group of men eager to be in the presence of the beautiful Oracle. Luna turned to face the men and bowed in welcome to them, expressing her joy that they had arrived before promising that they would be purged of the Starscourge by the time they left. Each of the men looked very eager to begin and watched as Luna stepped onto the blanket before getting down on her knees and placing her hands in her lap.

"Please, come forward so we may begin" Luna beckoned and one man stepped forward instantly, stepping to be just in front of her as she was looking up at him with a soft and innocent smile. But then the man reached for his belt buckle and in a few seconds his pats dropped and Luna was staring at his erect shaft.

This had to be a joke right? Lady Lunafreya, the Oracle and beautiful bride-to-be of the Chose King of Lucis should be shocked and appalled right? She had to have been deceived to be in this position, right? No, this wasn't at all a surprise for Luna as she kept her soft and welcoming smile before opening her mouth and closed her eyes as the man pushed his hips forward, his cock pushing into Luna's mouth as she began purging him of the Starscourge which was ailing him, just like she would do for the other men present.

Down on her knees in front of this man, and other men, she didn't know, Lady Lunafreya Nox Fleuret began bobbing her head back and forth, sucking on the man's cock as he moaned and groaned. "Oh praise the gods, your mouth feels so warm, Lady Lunafreya" he commented and it made Luna happy to hear such a thing, she wanted this poor soul to enjoy her body as she helped him.

The warmth of Luna's mouth and the soft innocence of her personality turned the man on even more as Luna felt his cock grow even more in her mouth, making her hum a little around his shaft before she lifted her hand pressed it to his abdomen as she lifted back.

"I hope that I can save you, I hope I can purge you of the Starscourge" she spoke in a formal and well mannered tone before contradicting the innocence of her words by grasping the thick appendage in her soft hand and kissed the tip before enveloping its length back into her mouth again. Luna stroked the cock as she bobbed her, head coating it in her saliva and making it nice and slick all while she stared up at the man's face. She took delight in seeing the pleasure in his face and hearing his moans, it made Luna happy to be able to serve her people.

The men in the back watched as Luna gave the man a blowjob, each of them growing more and more excited for their turns. Lunafreya was very beautiful, everyone knew that and many wished to be her beloved. But nay, that blessing was for the Crown Prince of Lucis, but that doesn't mean Luna wasn't to be of service to these men as well.

"Please, two more of you come forward, let us begin your purging as well" Luna called out to the group and the men fought a little for who got to go forward, eventually two members of the group stepping forward to the side of the one who Luna was sucking the cock of and two more cocks were quickly brandished for the Oracle, she wasted no time in getting to work on purging them of their ailments.

Luna's soft hands reached out to the two cocks and she grasped them both, slowly stroking them as she bobbed her head back and forth along the cock in her mouth. She moaned around the first cock before lifting back and tickling her tongue over the tips of the other, smiling sweetly up at the three men as if this was such an innocent act. Servicing three men, none of them being her beloved, should be a sin that the Oracle wished to deny but she saw no wrong in her actions as she was helping these men. It was her duty and calling.

The three men in the receiving end of Luna's actions were already in ecstasy, especially the one she was sucking the cock of, as they were relishing the sensations which the Oracle bestowed in them. The one she was orally servicing couldn't help but place his hand on Luna's head, even at the objection of all the other men who said he shouldn't do that. But. Luna didn't object, she merely moaned around the man's cock and let him guide her to his pace as he began thrusting into her mouth while she jerked off the two men at her side

It was such a vulgar sight for someone who was meant to be seen as pure and without sin to be servicing three men who she didn't even know, but nobody voiced that fact as the men were all eager to dip their wicks with the beautiful Oracle who was masterfully servicing the men before her.

Luna was apparently so good at sexual stimulation that she was already bringing the man using her mouth to orgasm as he couldn't help but shove the whole thing into the back of her throat and cum right down her gullet. There weren't any complaints either as Luna happily swallowed down the semen while swirling her tongue around the shaft before the man pulled back and she focused on the dicks in her hands, stroking them fervently and given both some oral attention by sucking of the tips and even going to their balls.

"Oh gods above" the men both groaned and Luna laughed sweetly before bringing both men to stand in front of her as she put both cock into her mouth, lapping her tongue between them as she stared up at them both before pulling back.

"It's alright, let it all out when you need to, that is what I am here for" she spoke softly before spitting on the cocks and coating them in her saliva as all the men present stared with lust building in their eyes. Luna could feel their lust and desires, the Starscourge was consuming their wishes and she felt her womanhood moisten more and more by the second as she imagined what they would do with her. She was the Oracle, the messenger of the gods, and she was getting turned in by the thought of these men using her body.

Her hands stroked the cocks she held faster, her lips kissing the heads and balls of the men's cocks before she leaned her head back and closed her eyes as she felt them both twitch. It was without hesitation or regret that Lady Lunafreya Nox Fleuret accepted the thick facial she was given by these two men, only then did she release their cocks from her grasp, wipe herself down and lick the semen from her fingers.

Once she had cleaned herself enough, Luna looked forward at the group of men again before shifting her body to sit back as she reached up her dress and pulled her panties down, tossing them aside before leaning back and spreading her legs in a welcoming manner. She was exposing her wet pussy to these strangers and she did so with a smile as she welcomed one of them to march forward and take her, to purge them of the Starscourge of course. That was what this was all about, to purify these men of what ailed them, of course that was what this was all about.

Clearing her head of those thoughts, Luna watched with a smile as one of the men marched forward and pulled her to lay flat as he got between her legs, poking her entrance with his cock as he looked at her beautiful face.

"Lady Lunafreya, thank you for this!" The man exclaimed before all but shoving the entirety of his cock inside her and Luna's back arched as she let out a loud moan frat m being penetrated so roughly, but that wasn't the end of it of course. With cheers and encouragement from the other men, all seeming to have forgotten the dignity that an Oracle should have, the one who just stuck his dick inside her began thrusting into Luna with a reckless abandon as he groaned from how hot her pussy was.

"Lady Lunafreya, Lady Lunafreya!" He groaned as he fucked her, giving into his desires as he hovered over the Oracle and jammed his cock into her accepting pussy. Luna didn't object to any of the roughness either, she happily accepted it and even encouraged the man to be as aggressive as he needed to be.

"Purge yourself of what ails you, use my body as a vessel to purify yourself" she moaned and the man accepted her gracious offer with gratitude as he gripped her waist firmly and slam,ed his cock into her over and over with no sense of hesitation. He was fucking Lady Lunafreya, the Oracle who speaks for the gods, she was the closest thing to an angel that walked the world and he, a random stranger to her, was burying his cock into the place that should have been reserved for the Crown Prince of Lucis. How could he not take this opportunity to be with Luna when she was so willingly laying herself for him and the other men present?

As for Luna, it wasn't like she was losing out on anything. The pleasure that rattled the Oracle's body made her moan loudly as she laid herself in a provocative manner even while still being dressed; she laid herself with a sultry gaze which she hoped would arouse the man even more. It was a plan that succeeded as the gaze that he received drove the man to pin Luna beneath him as his hips slammed against hers and he groaned loudly from how tight she felt.

The man currently stretching out her gripping snatch pushed his hands against the blanket by Luna's head, pounding his hips harder and faster into her as she whined louder by the second. Her voice was turning him and his compatriots on even more and he couldn't help but start touching the Oracle, groping her body as she twisted around encouragingly beneath him.

"Keep going, be sure to let it all out, I'll purify you with my body and relieve you of your Starscourge!" Luna moaned loudly as she felt the man's cock hitting nice and deep inside her, sending pleasure sparks up her spine before she wrapped her legs behind his back and yanked him to bury himself balls deep inside her dripping cunt. This was all it took to send him over as Luna was arching her back again as she felt the man cum inside her, pumping her full of his cum as he gripped her body firmly and buried himself even deeper.

"Lady Lunafreya!" The man groaned as he creampied the Oracle before pulling out and thanking her for her aid as he moved back, leaving the freshly creampied woman to relish in the afterglow of sensation before she sat up again.

Luna's eyes locked onto the group of men eagerly nursing their own erections and she felt a burning between her legs as she licked her lips before reaching a hand between her legs to part her pussy lips. "Come here, purify yourselves with my body, we may be here all day so come at me more at once, I will heal you of your ailments" she purred, losing a little of her prim and proper personality as she was still recovering from the rough fucking from the previous man. It was a recovery that would be extended as three men advanced in Luna, accepting her offer of aid.

Still on her back, Luna felt herself being penetrated again as one of the advancing men wasted no time in stuffing his cock into the Oracle as he did in thrusting away. The other two men got use of her hands and mouth as Luna gripped the erect cocks and engulfed one into her mouth while stroking the other before switching between them, even sucking on the men's balls as she gazed up at them enticingly.

"Lady Lunafreya, your pussy feels so hot and tight, truly you are blessed by the gods" the man currently using Luna's pussy groaned as he fucked her hard, making the messenger of the gods whine around the cock that was being pushed into her throat by its owner. The hand on her head Luna down and taking the shaft into her throat as she fondled the man's balls, her second hand stroking the third man's dick quickly as well.

Lunafreya was definitely blessed, she had many cocks needing her body to purify them of the Starscourge. Being an Oracle came with its benefits just as much as it did burdens and she happily welcomed all of them if it meant she was able to help her people. "My duty as Oracle, as the princess of Tenebrae, I must help you, let me relieve you of your ailments, let it all out!" Luna encouraged as she rocked her hips back and forth and the man fucking her reached to grope her chest as he leaned over her even more whilst burying his cock inside her.

As for the other two men, Luna was working them over just as much with her hands and mouth as her pussy was working the cock inside her, but she couldn't allow these suffering souls to do all the work now could she? What kind of Oracle lets her people do everything she should?

Luna pushed the three men away, they didn't object to her decisions, with the one fucking her now being on his back as he stared up at the daughter of house Fleuret like she was some sort of Angel standing over him. He watched as Luna crouched down and grasped his cock, smiling sweetly at him before impaling herself onto it and throwing her head back to moan loudly as she began riding him. He could only lay there in awe of the beautiful woman mounting his cock and fucking herself on him, he watched with gratitude that she did so the purify and heal him.

As for the other two men, Luna didn't leave them out for long as she again started jerking and sucking them off while moaning and brushing her hair out of her face. She look so beautiful and yet she looked so depraved like this, hands groping her body as she rode the man beneath her before Luna gasped around the dick in her mouth as the man beneath her grabbed her waist and drove his cock into her, hitting her cervix and she walked around the cock in her mouth, jerking the other and bobbing her head faster as she bucked her hips.

The ferocity with which the Oracle pleasures her people, the dutiful way she purified them, they couldn't help but cum fast and hard from her actions. Luna was again coated in cum with another load filling her up before she dismounted the man beneath her and stood up.

"Thank you Lady Lunafreya" the three men said as they retreated to the group and Luna smiled as she looked at the remaining men, her dress marred with semen as she extended her hands outward. "Come at me, more at once" she beckoned and her words were once again heeded, more men taking up Lunafreya's offer as she was rushed, hands groping her and she even encouraged them to rip her clothing off her body which was a suggestion taken like gospel.

Tearing sounds and hungry groans filled the air as Luna was stripped bare, hands wandering her blessed body before she was again down on her knees and sucking the cocks of these men like a common whore. But the blow bang didn't last for long as Luna was quickly thrown into the throes of madness to purge these men of the Starscourge.

Straddling one man and taking his cock into her already battered cunt, Luna rode him with a purpose but she also had a man behind her, prodding her third hole with his shaft. "Can I, Lady Lunafreya?" The man asked and Luna only had to nod for the man to stuff his cock into her tightest of holes and fucked her in tandem with his friend while Luna also serviced three more cocks by the usual means of her hands and mouth.

These men needed healing, they needed saving and Luna spent the entire day doing just that. Driven by her "duties" as Oracle and princess of Tenebrae, Luna let all these men fuck her as if she was a common whore, a whore they worshipped like an angel fallen from the heavens as they came inside and all over her multiple times.

By time it came to an end, Luna was sprawled out across the blanket, stained with cum as much as her body was, with a blissful smile on her face. She fulfilled her duties for the day and she closed her eyes to relish the feeling even more as the semen made her glisten.

These were the duties she had, her calling, her burden. As Oracle, Lady Lunafreya Nox Fleuret lived to serve her King, as princess of Tenebrae she served her people.

This was Luna's true calling.


End file.
